Floxane
Floxane was an Agori of the Ice Tribe, known to be an especially capable sentry and outspoken critic of Strakk. History Early Life Similarly to all other members of her species, Floxane began her life on Spherus Magna more than 170,000 years ago, hailing from the northern region of Bota Magna. As she grew older, Floxane came to witness the plight of the Iron Tribe as the Dreaming Plague consumed the Tribe. By the time of the Core War, Floxane came to participate in the combat sparingly, putting her knowledge to use as a warrior on behalf of the Ice Tribe. As such, Floxane spent the earliest years of her career defending the Ice Tribe capital and providing occasional auxiliary support for Certavus' forces. After suffering a Sand Tribe ambush whilst serving in Certavus' battalion in the later days of the Core War, Floxane was drawn into the dunes of Bara Magna to take cover. With the squadron's return to Iconox delayed and the other armies taking advantage of the Ice Tribe's absence, Floxane was forced to fight a battle of attrition on several fronts, eventually warding off the armies of Vastus, Tarix, and Malum and reclaiming the land. Floxane would soon come to witness Certavus planting two arrows in Tarix's shoulder using a bow and ordering him to retreat with his forces at the cost of his dignity. With Energized Protodermis reserves in the planet's core losing stability as a symptom of increased mining activity and depletion of natural reserves, a planet-wide shockwave known as The Shattering was known to have been triggered, causing planetary fragmentation and propelling to large chunks of the planet away from the surface. Participating in a battle in the central belt of Spherus Magna, Floxane was among the multitude of combatants who would become trapped on Bara Magna and was cut off from his homeland in the Aqua Magna region. Bara Magna Devastated by the apparent loss of the Elemental Lords as well as a majority of her comrades, Floxane was one of several Core War combatants who appealed for an end to the conflict in the midst of such destruction. With Certavus, Tarix, and Vastus negotiating a truce between the remaining Water, Ice, Jungle, and Fire tribes, Floxane became a reluctant advocate of the Agori Social System. With Tarix later establishing the Glatorian Creed, the denizens of Bara Magna recognized a collective unifying movement revolving around Glatorian arena matches so as not to risk armed conflict over the few resources available for each tribe. Taking residence in the city of Iconox unknowingly built from the wreckage of the Prototype Great Spirit Robot, Floxane was known to have established herself as a sentry, extracting the metal ore from the mineral-rich White Quartz Mountains. As one of the few female Agori in the Ice Tribe, Floxane was assumed to have been a survivor of the Great Decline, a period in which a potent virus swept across the planet and wiped out much of the child-bearing populace. Floxane was among the Agori spectators of an arena match between Glatorian Strakk of the Ice Tribe and Flardrek of the Fire Tribe, a match which ended in Strakk's favor. Following Certavus' sudden death, Floxane came to resent Strakk, the Ice Tribe's new Prime Glatorian, who she felt to be entirely devoid of honor and morality, two of the traits she had come to respect in Certavus. With a growing shift towards industrialization of the Exsidian mines, Floxane grew dissatisfied with the Ice Tribe and instead resettled in Atero. Around 20,000 years ago, Floxane accompanied Glatorian Gelu on an expedition through the White Quartz Mountains, intent on tailing a lone Bone Hunter amidst fears of a larger assault on Iconox. With their position compromised, their target managed to escape in a treacherous region near Elbow Peak, though not before leading the Glatorian and Agori to a hidden stockpile of stolen weapons in Gatherer's Ridge. Claiming a ceremonial shield from this cache, Floxane and Gelu returned to Iconox with the rest of the find. In the months after the Skrall migrated south and reclaimed Roxtus, the Rock Tribe began challenging their neighboring tribes for any supplies and resources that were uncovered, putting forward Skrall warriors into arena matches and outclassing a number of younger Glatorian. With the Rock Tribe expanding aggressively and poised for conquest, Floxane and her fellow Ice Tribe members struggled after the Glatorian were dealt a string of defeats. Several months later, Floxane was commissioned to defend Atero arena during the Great Tournament. With a marked Skrall absence causing concern amongst the Agori community, Floxane was one of many guards caught off-guard when a Skrall strike force stormed the city, disrupting the first match between Tarix and Strakk. Called to arms, the Glatorian combatants attempted to drive off the invading Skrall only to find themselves overwhelmed. Beating a hasty retreat, Floxane and a number of Agori spectators were escorted to safety. Regrouping with her allies, Floxane witnessed Tarix publicly pledge to defeat the Skrall before a number of Glatorian and Agori survivors, though she personally entertained no thoughts of supporting the Prime Glatorian in this endeavor. Arrival of Mata Nui Floxane thus returned to Iconox in shame, where she was contacted by an envoy of the Jungle Tribe, who recounted a recent arena match that had been disrupted by Ackar and Kiina in light of a unified Skrall and Bone Hunter attack on Tajun. Pledging her support to a counterattack, Floxane traveled to Roxtus, intent on reclaiming the structural components of the Prototype Matoran Universe buried beneath the city. With the support of Mata Nui, the unified Agori and Glatorian movement eventually won Roxtus, bulldozing over the Skrall and Bone Hunters whilst suffering minimal losses and winning a decisive Floxane victory, driving the Skrall out into the Wastelands. Shortly afterwards, Floxane then assisted in the construction of the single, unified city. After the villages were united as per Mata Nui's specifications, Floxane, like the rest of the Agori, took up residence in the Mega-Village for a short period of time amidst rumors of an impending battle. Later, when Mata Nui returned from his journey to the north, Floxane and her fellow tribesmen were forced to vacate the structure so as to power up the Prototype Great Spirit Robot and engage the hostile Matoran Universe, which had become visible in the upper atmosphere of Bara Magna. As the two robots engaged in a confrontation, Floxane assisted the inhabitants of Bara Magna in debilitating the Matoran Universe, enjoying limited success. Aware of their presence, however, Makuta Teridax took the opportunity to release legions of Rahkshi onto the planet's surface. Fighting alongside her fellow Agori for the duration of the conflict, Floxane was relieved from battle with the Rahkshi with aid from Toa Tahu, who using the Golden Armor to vaporize the Rahkshi forces. Mata Nui was then able to complete his mission of reforming Spherus Magna from Bara Magna, Bota Magna and Aqua Magna. Following The Reformation, Sperhus Magna was revitalized into a paradisaical world able to accommodate the denizens of both Bara Magna and the Matoran Universe. Floxane is currently on Spherus Magna, aiding in attempts to integrate the Matoran Universe inhabitants with Agori/Glatorian society. Abilities and Traits For a time, Floxane looked up to Certavus as the Ice Tribe's shining moral beacon, having served under him in the Core War. In more recent times, however, she grew thoroughly unimpressed by the mercenary tactics of Strakk and all but renounced Iconox as her home. Moreover, Floxane was one of the few members of the Ice Tribe who was not motivated by greed or personal ambition. As a member of the Agori species, Floxane was completely organic with some mechanical implants. As such, she did not possess any elemental affiliations or the ability to use a Kanohi mask. Tools Throughout her time in the Core War, Floxane was armed principally with a rudimentary Frost Pike, which was fashioned from the bones of an ancient sea creature that once resided on Aqua Magna. In addition, Floxane was known to carry a ceremonial shield, which she looted from a Bone Hunter cache. Forms Appearances *''Decadence'' - Not Mentioned By Name; First Appearance Category:Agori Category:Ice Tribe Category:Bara Magna